Don't Make Her Cry !
by chanchan nanachan
Summary: sebelumnya,maaf, chapie pertamanya gagal! nggak bisa di edit lagi! tapi chapie berikutnya di jamin nggak,kok.. okey, RnR please.. maaf atas demam hiatus saya, maaf..
1. Chapter 1

DON'T MAKE SHE CRY !

By : chanchan

**WARNING : gaje,death chara,garing,gag jelas ,abal-abal,**

**Pokoknya yang jelek2 nempel dalam cerita ini.**

Ini adalah cerita pertamaku, jadinya jelek,mohon di maklumin..

Aku masih amatir,sih… =3=

Tombol back menanti anda,

RnR please . . . .

HAPPY READING ALL ! ! !

(y)(⌒˛⌒)(y)

.

Apakah kau tahu ?

Seberapa besarnya rasa sayangku padamu ?

Hingga aku melakukan segalanya hanya untuk melindungimu,

Akan kubunuh. . .

Akan kubunuh semuanya,

Akan kubunuh orang yang membuatmu terluka,

Saksikanlah dengan tenang hingga akhir permainan ini,

Hime-ku….

**Miku POV**

"Haahhhh..." Aku menghela nafas panjang sambil menatap sebal pada handphone yang ada di genggamanku saat ini.

"Kenapa Mikuo-san tidak membalas smsku,sih!" Aku menggerutu kesal sambil menatap langit-langit kamar yang gelap dan kosong. Lampu dikamar sengaja kumatikan.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas tempat tidur dan diam sambil menatapi langit-langit kamar. Entah kenapa, tapi firasatku mengatakan hal buruk sedang terjadi. Aku merasa benar-benar takut. Aku mencoba membuang jauh-jauh pikiranku. Tapi rasanya begitu sulit. Firasatku tidak pernah berbohong, sekalipun itu hal yang terburuk dalam mimpimu,firasatku pasti akan menceritakannya ,seperti telepati.

"Mikuo-san . . . "

Aku memalingkan tubuhku kekanan sambil menatap ke arah tumpukan,eh,se-sekumpulan boneka di ujung tempat tidur. Aku meraih boneka kucing warna putih dengan corak totol cokelat di sekujur tubuh dan kepalanya. Boneka kucing itu sedang membawa kotak warna biru dengan pita kecil di atasnya. Terukir dengan jelas namanya dikotak itu,Mikuo,aku membuka kotak itu gemetaran dan mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya.

Sebuah kalung pemberian kekasihku, Mikuo-kun. Kalung dengan bandul bintang yang nampak sederhana,tapi penuh dengan makna.

_" kau adalah bintang,yang tertidur dalam gelapnya malam. Walaupun kau selalu bersinar,tapi kau tak pernah menampakkan dirimu yang sebenarnya. Menyembunyikan kecantikanmu yang sesungguhnya, dan seperti inilah,kau"Mikuo-kun mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dari kotak yang dibawa kucing itu. Tampak sebuah kalung yang indah dalam genggamannya._

_"lihatlah. ." Mikuo-kun menunjukkan kalung bintang yang dibaginya menjadi dua. Aku hanya terdiam sambil menatapnya"Aku adalah bintang yang ada diluar,bintang yang tampak sederhana dari luarnya,tapi penuh akan makna ketegasan,kesetiaan,dan penuh wibawa dari kesederhanaanya itu, bintang yang akan selalu menjaga jiwanya yang tertidur. Dan aku pun,akan selalu melindungi,Miku-chan"ucapnya dengan riang sambil tersenyum, aku merasakan wajahku memanas saat ini._

_"Dan kalung yang di dalamnya ini,adalah kau, dengan permata yang tidak terlihat norak ataupun jelek. Tapi terlihat ada kehangatan yang tersembunyi di balik cahayanya. Dan ini untukmu."dia menyodorkan boneka dan kalung itu,aku meraihnya dengan riang. Seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru,aku memeluknya erat dan berbisik lembut padanya._

"_arigatou,Mikuo-san"_

"haahhh…" aku menghela nafas lagi begitu sekelebat bayangan masa lalu melintas dipikiranku. Untuk sesaat aku merasa senang begitu mengingatnya kembali.

'Ah,ada apa denganmu! Kenapa kau tidak semangat seperti biasanya. Baka. Mungkin ada cara yang lebih baik untuk menghilangkan rasa takutmu, membaca novel sambil mendengarkan lagu bukan ide yang buruk,kan?'firasatku menyahut kegelisahanku,dengan enggan aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mencari barang-barang yang di inginkan firasatku ini.

-Skip time-

Malam ini,tidak seperti malam-malam biasanya. Entah kenapa,diantara udara malam yang panas terselip hawa dingin yang terasa sangat menusuk, seperti hawa dingin yang seolah-olah ingin menelanku bulat-bulat. Oke, itu tadi terlalu berlebihan. Tapi kali ini,aku merasa hawa itu agak berbeda dari biasanya. Tiba -tiba perasaanku berubah semakin gelisah ,rasa takut itu kembali menyergapku yang sedang membaca novel "believe your self" sambil mendengarkan mp3 dari handphoneku. Karena perasaan gelisahku yang semakin memuncak,aku memutuskan menyudahi aktifitasku ini.

Aku bergegas bangun dan menyibak korden tipis di jendela ku. Aku menangkap siluet sesosok pria yang sedang berdiri di bawah tiang lampu didepan gang rumah. Dari cahayu lampu yang terang,kulihat tubuhnya yang tinggi itu bersimbah darah. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru kehijauan tampak berantakan dan pudar karena cipratan darah disekujur tubuhnya. Mantel birunya basah karena darah,syal yang dipakainya pun tampak asal-asalan seperti habis ditarik oleh orang. Hal yang sama dengan baju dan celananya yang penuh darah. Pria itu tampak tersenyum menyeringai seolah puas dengan apa yang barusan dilakukannya. Aku bergidik ngeri melihat senyumnya yang dingin bagai es,yang keras bagai batu,yang sudah tidak terasa asing lagi untukku. Mataku membelalak lebar. Kugeser kusen jendelaku dengan kasar.

"Mikuo-kun ! "teriakku dengan nafas terengah-engah. Keringat dingin mengucur dari tubuhku yang gemetaran tak karuan.

Dia menoleh padaku. Matanya yang selalu sebening lautan,berubah menjadi mata merah darah yang penuh dengan dendam dan kemarahan. Mata merah darah yang tampak berkilauan ditimpa cahaya bulan. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut kearahku sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang penuh darah.

Tidak,jangan seperti ini lagi Mikuo-san….

Aku bergegas berlari turun untuk menemui pangeran mautku yang menantiku dibawah sana. Suara langkah kakiku bergema di segala penjuru ruangan.

Rumahku sangatlah sepi,tidak ada orang lain yang menempatinya selain aku. Jadi wajar,kan,kalau aku sering merasa kesepian. Karena hanya inilah satu-satunya cara agar aku terbebas dari kekangan kedua orang tuaku yang selalu menyuruhku untuk menjadi seorang putri dari keluarga terpandang. Yang harus selalu menurut,tak pernah membantah,dan selalu menjadi anak manis di manapun aku berada. Memang, itu hal yang terdengar sudah biasa, tapi aku benci diperlakukan seperti itu.

BRAKKK !

Aku mendobrak pintu depan rumahku dengan keras. Aku berlari ke luar sekuat tenaga, aku meraih pagar besi di depan rumahku sebelum limpaku terasa akan pecah. Aku membanting pintu besi itu dengan kasar dan berjalan tertatih-tatih kehabisan tenaga, aku mendekati pemuda itu yang hanya diam sambil menatapku. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari mataku. Terasa basah tapi hangat. Aku menahan diri agar tidak tampak menyedihkan di hadapannya.

"Sudah cukup . . . Aku mohon . . ." Ucapku sambil meraih kerah bajunya yang hangat karena darah. Aku menangis sesenggukan di depan dadanya yang terasa hangat tapi kadang terasa dingin.

" mereka semua harus merasakan akibatnya." Dia berbicara dengan sangat dingin nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Tapi tangannya bergetar pelan saat membelai rambutku yang berantakan.

"Tidak! Aku . . .Aku mohon . . . Aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini,cukup . . . Mi- . . . "

BRUKK!

Ah! Ternyata aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan bau darah di tubuh pemuda itu. Aku phobia dengan darah,aku sudah mati-matian menahan diri sejak tadi, tapi aku sudah gagal.

Aku harap,kau mau mendengarkan perkataanku, aku berharap kau mau mengerti perasaanku yang ada dalam posisi sebagai sumber dari segala amarah dan kebencianmu. Asal kau tahu, aku selalu merasa takut kalau kau tidak bisa kembali lagi menjadi dirimu yang dulu. Dirimu yang selalu tersanyum kepadaku,yang selalu berada di sisisku,dan selalu bersikap baik dan ramah kepada orang lain. Aku benar-benar takut kalau harus kehilanganmu. Aku sangat takut . . . saat aku melihat darkside-mu . . . yang selalu muncul di depan rumahku apabila kau sudah menyelesaikan 'bonekamu' yang kau anggap indah. Aku selalu ketakutan. . . Mikuo-kun . . .

Aku takut….Aku takut kalau harus kehilangan dirimu,Mikuo-kun….Aku mohon..Pahamilah perasaanku…Mikuo-kun..

* * *

Aku.. ada 1 hal yang selalu ingin kukatakan."Siapa yang jadi 'bonekamu' kali ini?"

Yippi…selesai juga chap 1-nya,,,

Oh,iya,document yg dulu gag sengaja ke remove,T^T

Jadi buat yg review cerita aku yg sebelumnya (yg sebenarnya) aku minta maaf bgt…

ini gara-gara kebodohanku,sih.…

ya udah mau pamit dulu,nantikan chap yg berikutnya,!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ! Hey ! Hey !

Aku balik lagi,nih…

Lalu, jang jang. Saatnya balas review,

**Rani Konako : **salam kenal,Rani-chan..makasih udah mau review ceritaku.

Iya, yg sableng akunya atau fanfic nya, kacau balau semua.*bisik-bisik*psst…sebenarnya cerita yg asli nggak kayak begitu,hlo.

**Yuu-Zai Baka :**iya,makasih buat buat reviewnya…udah aku edit, tapi kok gag berubah sedikitpun,ya?=_="

**Chaos Seth : **makasih udah mau review…aku ngerti kamu mau review apa,kok.

**Kira-sama :** yupz

Okey,saatnya baca

* * *

Summary : "tak kan kubiarkan siapapun membuatmu karena itu,akan kulakukan apapun agar kau tidak menangis lagi"

Rated : kayaknya,sih T.

Disclaimer : gag perlu tanya lagi vocaloid udah jelas-jelas punya crypton and vocaloid punya saya,hancur sudah mereka.

**Warning :** **cerita jelek,gag memenuhi EYD,hati-hati kalo nanti ketularan ke-'sablengannya' author,kalo nekat baca,mending siap-siap muntah(?),juragan typo**

* * *

Flash Back

NORMAL POV

Sebenarnya hari masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat kerja ataupun berangkat hal yang berbeda tampak pada salah satu sekolah terkemuka di kota Voca,Vocamelloid school. Dari jalanan yang masih terbilang sepi, tampak seorang gadis berambut tosca yang diikat twins tail, sedang berjalan kearah sekolah yang murid-muridnya yang terkenal kepintarannya. Ujung rambutnya yang panjang itu bergoyang-goyang seiring langkahnya yang dipercepat.

"ohayu~,Len-kun.."sapanya dengan ramah pada seorang anak berambut kuning blonde yang diikat satu ke belakang,orang yang dipanggil Len itu menoleh.

"ohayu,Miku-chan.."balas Len sambil tersenyum pada gadis yang bernama Miku itu.

"sendirian?"Tanya Miku sambil melangkah menyusul Len yang ada di ujung hanya mengangguk pelan.

"mana Rin-chan ?"

"sudah berangkat duluan."jawab Len singkat lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Miku yang sedang kebingungan.

"tu-tunggu aku!"Miku berteriak nyaring sambil berlarian menyusul Len yang sudah menghilang di belokan. Nafasnya terengah-engah saat dia berhasil menyusul Len . Len berhenti sejenak membiarkan Miku mengatur nafasnya.

"lebih baik kita bergegas. Hari ini kau harus menyerahkan laporan,kan?"kata Len sambil melirik sedikit pada Miku yang terduduk di jalan sambil mengatur nafas.

"hah!huwaa!kita harus cepat-cepat!"teriak Miku dengan panik sambil menyeret rona merah di wajah Len saat Miku menggandeng tangannya.

"Mikuo-kun…maafkan aku…aku benar-benar lupa..aku akan buat laporan yang baru kalau Mikuo-kun memaafkanku…" Bisa dilihat, saat ini, Miku sedang merengek-rengek pada seorang pria berambut tosca yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi jangan salah, mereka itu bukanlah saudara.

Pria itu tampak menghela nafas panjang sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat, lalu melirik sebentar pada seorang gadis yang sedang berjongkok di sampingnya sambil memasang puppy eyes. Pemuda itu mengurut kepalanya pelan, lalu berkata, "Baiklah. Aku memaafkanmu."

Jawaban singkat dari pemuda itu, membuat Miku melonjak kegirangan. Kata terimakasih tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulutnya. Dan secara reflek Miku memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat.

"Mikuo-kun.. Aku jadi makin sayang sama Mikuo-kun,deh."Ucap Miku dengan riang sambil memeluk sang kekasih. Rona merah muncul di wajah sang kekasih. Miku melepas pelukannya perlahan dan tertawa kecil saat melihat wajah kekasihnya yang sedang merona itu.

"aku pergi dulu,bye !" Ucap Miku sambil melambaikan tanganya dan berlari menuju kelasnya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah 'Mikuo-kun tadi manis sekali..'.Hal itu yang terus dipikirkannya hingga secara tidak sadar Miku menabrak seseorang di hadapannya.

"maaf.."Miku buru-buru membungkuk meminta maaf pada orang yang ditabraknya. Dia tidak melihat terlebih dulu siapa orang yang ditabraknya,hingga ,

"nii-chan?"

"na,nani?"Miku mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya membulat saat melihat orang yang telah di tabraknya. Seorang gadis berambut honey blonde sebahu yang digerai dengan pita putih yang besar diatasnya.

"Rin-chan…."

Miku memanggil Rin lirih. Tapi Rin terlihat begitu cuek dan dingin. Rin tidak menjawab panggilan Miku. Tersenyum saja tidak! Miku menatap nanar pada saudara kembar dari temannya,Len. Rin tersenyum dengan sangat angkuh padanya.

"Miku!" Terdengar suara teriakan seseorang yang bergema di koridor. Miku menoleh sedikit ke asal suara dan disaat itu pula, Rin mendorong tubuh Miku dengan keras, membuat Miku terjatuh ke belakang dengan keras.

"aww…."Miku mengusap-usap pantatnya yang sakit , Rin tak berhenti begitu saja. Dengan sigap, Rin menginjak tangan Miku dengan kasar. Miku mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi kaki Rin dengan tangan yang lain.

"Hentikan,Rin-chan..Aku mohon.." Miku memandangi wajah Rin yang terlihat sangat dingin dan tak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun. Tak ada rasa kasihan sedikitpun yang terpancar dari matanya. Rin semakin beringas. Dia menginjak kedua tangan Miku berkali-kali dengan kasar. Miku mengerang kesakitan, tapi ternyata perasaan marah sudah membuat hati Rin buta akan keadaan gadis yang dulu dianggap sebagai sahabat, kristal-kristal bening tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari sudut-sudut mata Miku.

"Ini semua salahmu! Kalau saja aku tak mengenalkanmu padanya, pasti aku tidak akan menderita seperti ini! Dasar brengsek!" Rin menarik kerah baju Miku dan meneriakkinya dengan kata-kata makian. Miku memilih diam,dia hanya bisa menangis sambil menatap pilu wajah sahabatnya.

"Hentikan!"

Rin baru berhenti memaki-maki Miku saat seseorang berteriak dari ujung koridor, samar-samar terdengar suara langkah kaki dari seseorang yang mendekat, orang itu mulai menampakkan dirinya. Rambut toscanya tersiram sinar mentari pagi yang hangat. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebencian dan kemarahan, matanya memandang tajam pada Rin, membuat Rin bergidik ngeri dan melepaskan cengkramannya dari Miku. Rin tersenyum kecut sambil membalikkan badanya dan melangkah pergi.

"Rin-chan..Kenapa?" suara Miku bergetar pelan. Dengan susah payah, Miku berusaha bangun dengan bantuan kekasihnya, Mikuo.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau seperti ini,Rin-chan?" Miku terus menghujami Rin dengan pertanyaan yang membuat Rin menghentikan langkahnya. Rin membalikkan badannya perlahan dan menatap Miku dengan air mata yang tertahan. Miku terserantak kaget lalu menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya.

"karena Len menyukaimu!" Rin berteriak sambil memejamkan matanya. Kristal -kristal bening mulai membanjiri wajahnya, Miku terperangah mendengar jawaban Rin. Dengan langkah yang berat, Miku berlari menghampiri sahabatnya dan mengelus kepalanya dengan penuh kasih. Tapi Rin malah menepis tangan Miku dan berlari meninggalkan Miku yang masih syok dengan kelakuan Rin.

"Go To The Hell!" Mikuo mengucapkannya dengan datar saat Rin berlari melewatinya. Rin sangat terkejut dan menolehkan wajahnya. Rin memandangi punggung Mikuo, yang sedang berjalan mendekati Miku.

Tanpa pikir panjang Rin langsung berlari menjauh. Rin masih teringat tentang berita simpang siur yang ia dengar dari Len dulu, sebuah cerita lama tentang Mikuo yang sebenarnya adalah seorang psycopath . Len juga bilang kalau itu semua sudah dianggap angin lalu, tidak ada lagi cerita mengenai sang psychopath dan berita itu adalah hoax.

"Miku.." Mikuo memanggil nama Miku perlahan. Tapi Miku tidak merespon panggilannya dan hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Mikuo menyibakkan rambut tosca Miku yang menutupi wajahnya. Mikuo sangat terkejut saat mellihat ekspresi kekasihnya saat ini.

Emerald birunya membelalak lebar, air mata tak henti-hentinnya mengalir dari sudut-sudut matanya. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Mikuo merengkuh tubuh Miku ke dalam pelukannya dan mengelus rambut Miku dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tidak apa-apa ,kau tidak akan tersakiti lagi olehnya.." Mikuo berbisik dengan lembut di telinga Miku dan mencium ujung kepala Miku dengan penuh kasih.

Tiba-tiba, ekspresi Mikuo berubah. Matanya berwarna merah darah dan penuh akan kebencian dan kemarahan. Lengkungan bulan sabit yang mengerikan terbentuk di bibirnya,Mikuo menatap jendela disampingnya dan tertawa kecil saat melihat Rin yang berlarian keluar sekolah.

Mikuo mengelus-elus rambut Miku sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Tapi sayangnya,Miku tak menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada kekasihnya saat ini. Dia masih terlalu syok untuk itu,dan itu adalah kesalahan terbesar yang Miku perbuat.

"Go To The Hell"

Akhirnya….!Chap 2 update!

Inilah hasil perjuangan saat aku lagi sakit.^,^

Masih penuh dengan typo,ya…Maaf…

Nah,tanpa banyak cingcong,tunggu aku di chap berikutnya,ya!^0^)/

Makasih buat yang udah review..

And di tunggu reviewnya..

**REVIEW,PLEASE…**


	3. Chapter 3

Yiippii~

Udah nyampe chap 3 ! Gag nyangka bakalan bertahan sampe chap 3..

Makasih buat reviewnya,walaupun sedikit, tapi aku udah ngerasa seneng sendiri,

Nah,sekarang tanpa panjang kali lebar lagi,aku mulai chap 3 ini dengan dan tanpa senyuman yang tertinggal !

* * *

Summary : "tak kan kubiarkan siapapun membuatmu menangis. Oleh karena itu,akan kulakukan apapun agar kau tidak akan menangis lagi"

Rated : kayaknya,sih T.

Disclaimer : gag perlu tanya lagi vocaloid udah jelas-jelas punya crypton and yamah, kalau vocaloid punya saya,hancur sudah mereka.

**Warning :** **cerita jelek,gag memenuhi EYD,hati-hati kalo nanti ketularan ke-'sablengannya' author,kalo nekat baca,mending siap-siap muntah(?)**

* * *

Hari ini cuaca sangat cerah,langit biru membentang luas. Tak ada setitikpun awan yang tampak di langit. Burung-burung kecil bersiul merdu di atas dahan-dahan pohin. Sinar matahari pagi yang hangat, perlahan menyelimuti bumi. Akan tetapi, kehangatan sang mentari ternyata tidak mampu untuk menghangatkan hati seorang gadis berambut tosca twintail yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil berjalan menuju sekolah.

Wajahnya tampak sangat kusut dengan kedua mata yang bengkak. Samar-samar, terlihat garis tipis warna hitam yang melingkar di kantung matanya, tampaknya gadis tosca itu telah meratapi nasib semalam suntuk dengan menangis histeris.

Tiba-tiba, handphonenya berdering. Dengan malas, gadis tosca itu menghentikan langkahnya. Dia merogoh saku roknya dan mengambil benda kecil yang sedang berdering pelan. Gadis tosca itu hanya memandangi handphonenya yang berwarna biru kehijauan, dengan gantungan berbentuk negi kesayangannya. Di layarnya tertera nama,'LEN'. Nama yang mengingatkannya akan pertengkaran yang terjadi kemarin. Nama orang yang telah membuat Rin membencinya. Nama orang, yang telah membuat Rin melakukan hal sekejam itu padanya.

Gadis tosca itu menggeram pelan. Dia menatap tajam pada handphone yang digenggamnya. Tapi, dia kembali mengingat perkataan Mikuo semalam. Tak ada gunanya memendam kemarahan. Lebih baik dilampiaskan.

Dengan nafas yang tertahan, gadis tosca itu mengangkat telepon. Tak ada kata sapaan apapun yang diucapkannya, orang yang ada di ujung sana pun hanya diam.

"Miku-chan.."akhirnya, orang itupun berbicara. Nada bicaranya terdengar agak kacau , tapi gadis tosca itu tak menggubrisnya

"Ya,"gadis tosca itu menjawab singkat dengan ekspresi datar.

"Rin…" Len menyebutkannamanya. Dugaan Miku ternyata benar. Pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan orang itu. Miku tak menyahut, dia memilih diam sambil memikirkan kata-kata yang mampu menghujam hati sang saudara kembar 'sahabatnya' itu.

"dia…"Miku sudah siap berbicara, dia menarik nafas untuk menyiapkan pasokan oksigennya nanti."meninggal.."

Kata-kata terakhir pemuda itu membuat nafas Miku terhenti. Seolah-olah membuat waktu di sekelilingnya ikut terhenti. Miku diam untuk sesaat hanya untuk mencerna kata-kata pemuda pisang itu.

Rin meninggal? Yang benar saja? Padahal kemarin dia sudah meneriakiku habis-habisan? Pasti ini hanyalah sebuah trik bodoh yang selalu di anggap Rin permainan yang menyenangkan.

Miku tetap tidak memiliki keinginan untuk merespon kata-kata pemuda itu. Miku menganggap hal itu hanyalah sebuah trik murahna, Miku melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

"aku tidak bohong," Miku tertawa kecil saat mendengarnya. Kata-kata yang sudah tak asing dalam sebuah trik murahan. "bodoh." terdengar kejam memang. Tapi itulah respon yang diberikan sang Hatsune Miku.

"Memangnya kau anggap aku apa?" Sebuah suara yang ketus jawaban dari si pria pisang.

"Baka." lagi, Miku mengucapkannya lagi.

"Apa kau pikir aku sedang bermain trik bodoh itu,hah! Buka matamu,Miku! Aku tidak mungkin berani bermain-main dengan trik nyawa macam itu!"

"lalu?" sebuah respon yang buruk membuat Len kagamine menggeram kesal. Terdengar suara nafas memburu di telepon. Miku berhenti melangkah, dia agak bingung dengan respon Len barusan. Seperti saat Len marah.

"Sahabat macam apa kau? Di saat seperti ini, kenapa kau malah mengataiku bodoh? Dia sudah mati!Dia dibunuh!" Len berteriak nyaring dengan nafas memburu. Miku diam mematung. Suaranya tercekat begitu saja. Gadis tosca itu sudah tidak mampu melawan kata-kata Len.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Miku langsung berbalik arah dan berlari menuju kediaman Kagamine. Nafasnya memburu dengan peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya. Kristal-kristal bening mengalir dari sudut matanya yang bengkak. Langkahnya semakin cepat,seperti orang yang dikejar setan.

'maaf,Rin..maaf…' Miku berulang kali mengucapkan kata maaf, padahal gadis itu tidak ada di dekatnya. Miku sebenarnya sadar, percuma saja dia mengucapkan maaf, gadis yang dia panggil Rin sudah meninggalkan dunia ini dengan begitu cepat.

Miku merasa kalau ada beban yang berat di punggungnya. Miku ingin meminta maaf pada Rin, dia ingin mengucapkan betapa Miku menyayanginya, Miku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih pada sahabat kesayangannya itu. Tapi Tuhan sudah menggariskan takdirnya. Rin harus mati di usianya yang masih terbilang muda.

Miku menghapus air matanya. Dia menatap kediaman Kagamine dari kejauhan. Tepat di gang kecil di samping kediaman Kagamine, ada banyak sekali orang yang berkerumun. Di seberang jalan, terparkir beberapa mobil polisi dan ambulance. Miku berjalan gontai mendekati kerumunan sambil mengatur nafasnya yang naik turun. Kaki mungilnya bergetar hebat, tapi Miku masih tetap berjalan.

"Maaf, permisi.. Maaf.." Miku menyusup diantara kerumunan orang itu. Tubuhnya yang kecil ternyata sangat membantu. Tanpa memakan waktu lama, Miku sudah berada di barisan paling depan, dekat dengan police line.

Miku tercengang melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Di gang kecil itu, tergeletak mayat seorang gadis dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan. Di sekelilingnya polisi tampak sedang mencari bukti yang mungkin masih tertinggal dengan bantuan dokter khusus yang ada. Mayatnya nyaris sulit untuk dikenali.

Tubuh Miku bergetar hebat. Sendi-sendi ditubuhnya seakan lepas begitusaja. Air mata mengalir deras dari matanya yang semakin bengkak. Bibir mungil Miku yang pucat bergetar hebat, gadis tosca itu meremat rambutnya sendiri.

"Rin!"

Miku menangis histeris sambil menjatuhkan dirinya begitusaja. Garis police line dihadapannya robek. Begitu pula dengan hatinya. Sebuah luka penderitaan yang lebar telah melubangi hatinya. Membuatnya buta akan keadaan sekelilingnya.

Miku menerobos masuk,tapi langkahnya dihentikan oleh beberapa polisi yang menghadangnya. Miku masih terus mencoba menorobos masuk. Tak tampak rasa takut sedikitpun di wajahnya. Miku terus meneriakkan nama Rin sambil menangis histeris. Mebuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya menjadi iba pada gadis tosca itu. Akhirnya, setelah sang inspektur mengizinkan Miku untuk melihat dari dekat, Miku mulai bisa diam. Gadis itu menatap wajah sang gadis honey blonde yang pucat pasi dihadapannya.

Miku berteriak histeris. Membuat saudara kembar dari Rin yang sedang diinterogasi di dekat mobil polisi, memalingkan wajahnnya dan berlari ke arah kerumunan itu. Pemuda itu menerobos maju tanpa mengucapkan maaf ataupun permisi.

Ya, disana. Pemuda itu melihat Miku yang menangis histeris di samping jasad saudara kembarnya. Pemuda itu berlari dan memeluk Miku dengan erat. Pemuda itu menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Dia tidak ingin melihat jasad kembarannya yang tewas mengenaskan.

Tubuh gadis honey blonde itu terkoyak dengan sangat kasar. Di bagian dada gadis itu robek sampai perut. Memperlihatkan isi tubuh gadis itu. Tampak seperti sup yang sangat menjijikkan. Darah segar masih tergenang dilubang itu, bau anyir dapat tercium dengan jelas. Membuat siapapun mual bila menciumnya. Tapi pasti pemandangan ini sangat mengerikan , bahkan bisa membuat siapapun berteriak histeris.

Tangan mungilnya tidak lagi menyatu dengan tubuhnya. Kedua tangan itu diikat dengan rantai besi berduri dan di gantung di dahan pohon yang menjorok ke jalan. Kakinya pun bernasib sama. Tersayat -sayat dengan sangat kejam. Tampak urat-urat syarafnya yang masih saja meneteskan darah. Dan bagian wajah gadis itu tampak sangat mengerikan.

Matanya yang cerah seperti langit lenyap begitu saja. Dan dua lubang kosong itu meneteskan darah yang perlahan mengalir di wajahnya. Bibirnya yang mungil robek sampai telinga. Memperlihatkan deretan gigi yang rapi tapi berwarna merah. Di dahi gadis itu terdapat tulisan peninggalan dari sang pembunuh,yang terbuat dari sayatan keji sang pembunuh dan tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan darah.

'death hell'

Skip Time

Miku memandangi nisan sahabatnya dari kejauhan. Tangisnya sudah tak tertahan lagi. Gadis tosca itu menangis histeris di pelukan kekasihnya, Mikuo, yang hanya menatap makam itu tanpa ekspresi. Tiba-tiba, pemuda itu menyeringai lebar. Seakan sang malaikat maut yang tersenyum.

Pemuda itu menuntun Miku untuk pergi menjauhi makam sahabat kekasihnya, Miku tak bergerak. Tiba-tiba dia jatuh kebelakang. Miku terlalu syok untuk meninggalkan sahabatnya yang kesepian dimakam yang mengerikan itu.

**END FLASHBACK**

Miku terpaku menatap makam yang masih baru di hadapannya. Di batu nisannya terukir nama Luka Megurine. Nama sahabatnya yang telah meneriakkinya sebagai pembunuh. Nama sang putri sekolah yang dengan beraninya meneriaki Miku seorang pembunuh di hadapan Mikuo kemarin sore. Setelah kematian kekasihnya, Gakupo, emosi Luka menjadi labil. Dan orang yang selalu disalahkannya adalah Miku. Luka menganggap Miku-lah yang telah 'membunuh' pria yang sangat dicintainya. Miku tak menggubrisnya, hatinya sudah mati duluan sebelum Gakupo tewas mengenaskan. Semuanya sama. Tulisan di dahi yang sama, potongan tubuh yang sama, dan karena alasan yang sama.

Di samping gadis tosca itu, ada seorang pemuda tosca yang hanya diam menatap wajah kekasihnya dari dekat. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya dengan lembut dan mengelus kepala Miku perlahan. Senyum penuh kelembutan terukir jelas di wajahnya. Miku menepis tangan pemuda itu dan menampar wajah sang pemilik tangan itu dengan keras.

Miku membalikkan badannya dan berlari menjauhi pemuda itu. Sebuah pemandangan biasa yang selalu terjadi seusai pemakaman. Pemuda itu tertawa penuh kemenangan. Dia tidak merasa sakit hati ataupun sedih. rasa puas yang meluap di rongga dadanya membuat dia tertawa dengan sangat mengerikan.

Langit senja sudah nampak di ujung gagak bertebangan dari dahan pohon yang meranggas. Menerbangkan bulu-bulu mereka yang patah. Menambahkan efek horror pada seorang pemuda tosca yang masih tertawa sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Permainan belum selesai,Miku.."

Chap 3 End !

Yey ! Yey ! *nari hula-hula

Maaf,ya..Ceritanya kayak nggak hidup.. T,T

Tapi, ceritanya masih ada lanjutannya, kalau ada review,baru aku lanjutin,deh..*delindes road roller*

Nah,sampai di sini dulu.

Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya!

Arigatou,

Jaa Nee~..


	4. Chapter 4

Yey! Chap 4! Chap 4! Gag nyangka bakal sampai sini!

Aku seneng banget!

Len: gimana dengan ceritamu yang lain? Udah selesai?

Belum…

Len: *sweat drop

Nah, Rin.. kamu baca ini,ya…

Rin: ba-baik..ehem…

Summary: "tak kan kubiarkan siapapun membuatmu menangis. Oleh karena itu,akan kulakukan apapun agar kau tidak akan menangis lagi"

Rated : Oke, kali ini, ratenya kita ubah jadi M.

Disclaimer: gag perlu tanya lagi vocaloid udah jelas-jelas punya crypton and yamaha, kalau vocaloid punya saya,hancur sudah mereka.

**Warning : cerita jelek,gag memenuhi EYD,hati-hati kalo nanti ketularan ke-'sablengannya' author,kalo nekat baca,mending siap-siap muntah(?),penuh dengan typo**

* * *

Miku memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sedikit berdenyut, tangannya bergetar pelan saat memegangi sebuah bingkai foto. Mata teal aquanya yang sedikit membengkak bergetar saat dia mencoba untuk menahan sesuatu yang hampir mengalir dari sudut-sudut matanya. Setetes air bening perlahan menjatuhi bingkai kacanya, menutupi sebagian wajah-wajah orang yang ada di foto itu.

"Mikuo-kunn jahat! Mikuo-kun jahat! Mikuo-kunn… JAHAT!" Miku berteriak nyaring sambil memeluk foto itu erat-erat. Air matanya tumpah ruah kemana-mana. Gadis aqua itu menangis sambil memutar kembali film masa lalunya.

Miku ingat saat Rin mengajaknya pergi ke frestival musik bersama Kaito. Tapi mereka tidak pernah sampai ke sana dan tidak akan pernah, Kaito sibuk memakan es krim di taman dan Rin lebih tertarik pada diskon buah-buahan. Miku ingat saat Len mengajaknya pergi ke pantai untuk kencan, tapi pada akhirnya Rin, Kaito, Luka dan Gakupo malah ikut pergi. Miku ingat saat Luka menghajar Gakupo dengan sapu saat Gakupo sedang berusaha merayu Miku, dan yang paling membekas dalam ingatan gadis itu adalah saat mereka tertawa bersama di bawah langit yang bertaburkan bintang. Kembang api yang indah membuat suasana semakin terasa menyenangkan, dan saat itulah,sebuah kenangan indah yang kini dalam dekapan gadis aqua itu terekam dalam sebuah gambar.

Miku merasa kalau keberadaannya di dunia ini hanya akan membuat orang lain terluka. Miku merasa kalau seharusnya dia tidak dilahirkan di dunia ini, Gadis itu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan kasar, tangannnya menjatuhkan sebuah bingkai foto yang kini retak di bagian tengah dan sudut-sudut bingkainya.

Miku menatap foto itu dengan perasaan yang hancur. Suara burung gagak terdengar nyaring di luar ruma., Miku membalikkan badannya untuk melihat ke luar jendela. Senja telah berganti malam, cahaya lampu kota yang indah membuat suasana malam yang sedikit mencekam terasa lebih tenang.

Miku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi di luar sana. Mata emerald Miku menatap ke arah jendela yang tertutup rapat dengan gusar. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk segera berlari keluar dan menghentikan sesuatu yang sedang terjadi. Miku bergegas meraih handphone dan mencari sebuah nama dalam kontak. Begitu gadis tosca itu menemukannya, dia segera memencet tombol hijau untuk membuat panggilan dengan pemilik nomor itu.

['Ah,konbawa Miku!']

Sebuah suara yang samar-samar terdengar menjawab. Terasa seperti orang itu berada di antara hiruk pikuk orang-orang. Lalu tiba-tiba sunyi senyap. Suara-suara gaduh itu hilang begitu saja. Miku mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sebuah firasat aneh muncul menyergapnya.

['Len,apa kau baik-baik saja?']

['huh? Apa maksudmu Miku?']

Miku meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Dia bingung harus berkata apa pada Len. Apa Miku harus mengatakan kalau orang yang telah membunuh Rin adalah Mikuo? Apa Miku harus berteriak dan mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya adalah seorang psychopath? Atau Miku harus menceritakan semuanya dari awal terlebih dahulu?

['Miku? Apa kau masih di sana?']

['ah,i..iya..']

['Ada apa?']

Miku mengangkat wajahnya agar ia bisa melihat langit malam yang sedikit mendung. Miku meremat ujung bajunya yang sedikit kusut seusai pemakaman. Suara burung gagak kembali terdengar dan kali ini terasa lebih dekat.

['Apapun yang terjadi,menjauhlah dari Mikuo.']

['Apa maksudmu,Miku?']

Miku menghela nafas panjang, gadis itu bingung akan alasan apa yang akan dia berikan untuk pertanyaan itu. Miku mengurut kepalanya perlahan sambil berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk alasannya.

['GYAAAAA!']

Sebuah teriakan nyaring memecah konsentrasi Miku, Miku tersentak kaget dan tanpa sadar,kakinya sudah melangkah meninggalkan rumahnya sambil berlari kesetanan. Miku mengatur nafasnya yang naik turun,dari ujung telepon sana tak ada respon apapun yang terdengar. Hanya suara berisik yang terdengar.

['Len! LEN!']

['Mi..Miku.. Apa kau mendengarnya tadi? Itu.. itu..']

['Len! Dengarkan aku! Apapun yang terjadi,jangan mencoba untuk mendekati suara itu! Apa kau dengar?']

Miku melihat belokan di ujung gang menuju sekolahnya dan segera berbelok ke kanan. Menuju ke arah pusat kota yang kebetulan dekat dengan sekolahnya. Miku berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Miku menyandarkan tubuhnya di tiang lampu dekat sekolah. Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sedikit berlarian dan nafas yang terengah-engah di ujung telepon.

['LEN! BERHENTI ATAU KAU MATI!'] Miku berteriak dengan nyaring sambil menahan air matanya. Suara langkah kaki yang berlari sudah berhenti,Miku menghela nafas lega. Untuk sesaat,Miku bisa sedikit merasa tenang.

['Tapi.. itu suara Kaito…']

Hah?

Miku tersentak kaget,mata teal aquanya membulat dengan sempurna. Kristal-kristal bening yang menjejali kantung matanya berhasil keluar seiring rasa sakit di hati gadis aqua itu kembali terasa. Miku merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tidak sadar kalau itu adalah suara Kaito. Miku sudah membuat kesalahan baru lagi dan kali ini,melibatkan nyawa temannya lagi.

['Kau dimana,Len?']

Suara burung gagak yang bertengger di atas tiang lampu mengejutkan Miku. Ternyata burung yang dianggap sebagai pertanda kematian itu,mengikuti setiap langkah Miku. Angin berhembus dengan kencangnya,menerbangkan debu-debu tipis di atas jalan. Sehelai sayapnya yang patah jatuh mengenai wajah Miku. Sebuah pertanda buruk yang mengerikan.

['Area distrik 27. Di gudang dekat café Deco']

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi, kaki Miku berlari ke arah barat. Berlari dan berlari, kini gadis itu tidak lagi peduli pada air matanya yang terus mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Miku terus berharap akan ada keajaiban yang menyertainya kali ini. Semoga saja dia tidak terlambat..

"LEN!LEN!"

Miku berlarian sambil memanggil nama pemuda honey blonde yang dikenalnya selama ini. Ekor matanya dengan seksama mengamati sekeliling berusaha mencari keberadaan pemuda itu. Tapi yang terlihat hanyalah gedung-gedung tua yang kotor dan pengap. Tumpukan kardus dan barang-barang bekas membuat Miku kesulitan mencari. Nafasnya naik turun tak beraturan, Miku jatuh terjerembab saat kakinya tersandung pinggiran kardus besar yang bahkan tidak bergerak walau ditabrak oleh Miku,tapi gadis itu tidak menyerah. Dengan segenap tenaga dia berusaha bangkit tanpa memperdulikan pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir dan luka menganga di kakinya.

Mata teal aquanya menatap sesosok honey blonde yang berdiri membelakanginya. Pemuda itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun,sepertinya dia sedang mengintip sesuatu dari balik tembok yang ada di hadapannya. Miku segera berlari menyusulnya dan menepuk bahu pemuda itu pelan. Pemuda itu tersentak kaget dan langsung menoleh,wajahnya menandakan kelegaan saat mengetahui yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah Miku.

"Kau baik-baik saja,Len?"

Len hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya, Miku mengangkat alisnya sebelah. Miku mengendap perlahan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di balik tembok. Tapi langkah Miku terhenti saat Len menarik pergelangan tangan Miku.

Crash!Crash!

"HaHaHaHa! Mati kau! Sampah!"

Miku bergidik ngeri saat mendengar suara-suara aneh yang muncul dari balik tembok. Dan gadis itu juga merasa yakin,kalau itu bukanlah suara yang asing lagi baginya. Miku menatap Len yang tampak kacau. Wajahnya berubah pucat pasi,mata saphire birunya membulat dan sedikit bergetar,keringat dingin mengalir dari wajahnya. Tangan Len yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Miku bergetar pelan. Miku memegangi tangan Len dengan lembut dan mengelus-elus punggung tangan Len. Miku sedikit terkejut dengan respon Len,Len memeluk Miku dengan sangat erat,seolah-olah tidak ingin melepaskan gadis itu barang sedetikpun.

"Tenanglah, Len. Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja." Miku melepaskan diri dari pelukan Len, tekad Miku sudah bulat. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah, 'apakah dia? Apakah dia yang ada disana? Apakah dia melakukannya lagi?'

"Kau sudah membuatnya menderita! Kau pantas mendapatkan semua ini, SAMPAH!"

Perlahan tapi pasti,Miku bergerak menyelinap mendekati tembok. Miku mengintip perlahan sambil memegangi rambut twins aquanya yang panjang dan berwarna tidak wajar,agar tidak menjuntai kedepan dan membuatnya terlihat mencolok.

"tidak.."

Miku hanya diam tidak bergerak sedikitpun saat melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, kakinya terasa seakan menyatu dengan tanah. Terasa seperti ada rantai panjang yang mengikat kedua kakinya. Tubuh Miku bergetar hebat, mata teal aquanya membulat sempurna dan bergetar, bersamaan dengan tetesan-tetesan kristal bening yang sudah menjadi teman baik bagi gadis itu. Tangannya mencengkeram pinggiran tembok kuat-kuat, darah menetes dari ujung kuku gadis manis itu. Mulutnya terbuka seakan ingin meneriakkan sesuatu pada apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Rambut Miku menjuntai kedepan, membuat persembunyiannya jadi tidak aman lagi.

"TIDAAAKKKK!" Miku berteriak sambil berlari mendekat, tangannya menggapai-gapai udara kosong dihadapannya. Matanya yang sudah membengkak sedemikian rupa,harus menurut dengan kehendak hati pemiliknya yang ingin menumpahkan rasa sakitnya lewat tangisan.

"HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN,MIKUO-SAN!"

Len mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar suara teriakan Miku, dengan langkah yang gemetar, Len mencoba mengintip apa yang dilakukan Miku. Apa yang terjadi pada Len tidaklah berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi pada Miku. Mata shapirenya membulat sempurna dan bergetar, bibirnya yang terbuka tampak gemetaran, Len menjambak rambutnya sendiri saat melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan di hadapannya.

Tubuh itu sudah tak bergerak lagi, begitu kaku dan dingin. Kulitnya pucat pasi dengan darah disekujur tubuhnya, matanya membelalak lebar dan nyaris terjatuh dari kantungnya, mulutnya yang menganga lebar meneteskan air liur dengan liar, rambut birunya tertutup darah segar yang terus menetes, tubuhnya yang terkulai lemah tertutupi oleh tumpukan kardus yang tak tanggung-tanggung banyaknya, syal biru tuanya digunakan untuk mengikat lehernya dengan tiang besi karatan di samping tembok, lidahnya menjulur keluar begitu setan yang ada di hadapannya menarik syal biru itu, sedangkan seorang gadis tosca yang sedang berlarian tidak sengaja menabrak tumpukan kardus itu dan tampaklah pemandangan yang lebih mengerikan lagi.

Darah ada dimana-mana, menggenang seperti sekumpulan sup yang tumpah, sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti mie tergeletak begitu saja, warnanya yang merah muda mencolok tampak kontras dengan warna sup yang menggenanginya, Len membelalak lebar setelah tahu kalau benda merah muda itu adalah usus dari sang korban tak berdosa itu. Mata Len kembali mengamati sekeliling, sebuah luka memanjang merobek perut pemuda biru itu. Menampakkan isi tubuhnya yang tergenang darah segar. Tangan sang setan mengambil sebuah benda yang terlihat sedikit berdetak walau sudah terpisah dari pemiliknya, terus berdenyut sambil meneteskan darah dari lubang-lubang kecinya. Sebuah jantung yang kembali dijilat oleh sang setan. Tangannya kembali merogoh lubang itu dan menarik paksa usus yang tersisa sehingga terburai keluar. Tingkahnya semakin kesetanan saat dia menjilati jantung itu lagi. Ditusuknya limpa pemuda itu berkali-kali hingga membuat cipratan darah mengenai wajahnya yang menyeringai penuh kepuasan.

Gadis tosca itu menarik tangan sang setan biadab yang hanya menatap wajah gadis itu tanpa ekspresi. Len tercekat saat melihat wajah sang setan yang tertutup oleh kegelapan malam. Sinar rembulan yang terang menerangi wajahnya. Tampaklah wajah manusia tak berhati yang cuma diam tanpa ekspresi dengan perbuatannya.

Miku menangis histeris sambil meneriakkan nama Mikuo berkali-kali. Dari bibir kecilnya terus terucapkan kata 'Kenapa?' dan'Hentikan!'. Len mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjauh,tapi langkahnya yang kurang hati-hati membuat pemuda honey blonde itu terjatuh kebelakang mengenai tumpukan kardus. Suaranya begitu keras.

Perhatian kedua orang itu teralihkan ke arah Len, tatapan kebencian yang menusuk dari sang setan menghujam jantung Len. Len bergidik saat melihatnya,mulutnya terbuka lebar ingin meneriakkan sesuatu,keringat deras mengucur dari tubuhnya. Len tak bisa bergerak dengan tubuh yang gemetaran seperti itu, dia cuma bisa mundur merapat kearah tumpukan kardus dibelakangnya.

"Tidak,Mikuo-san! Aku mohon!" Miku menarik tangan Mikuo untuk pergi menjauh. Tapi,sang setan sudah terlanjur mencatat nama Len di buku kematian. Dengan senyum seringainya, Mikuo menghentakkan tangan Miku dan mengunyah jantung pemuda itu dengan sangat lahap.

"Apa belum cukup kau membunuh Kaito? Hentikan,Mikuo-san!" Miku menarik tangan Mikuo lagi, tapi Mikuo tidak menggubrisnya,langkahnya semakin mantap untuk mendekati Len sambil memainkan sebuah katana yang dulunya merupakan milik Gakupo.

"Bunuh aku,Mikuo-kun…"

Mikuo berhenti melangkah saat Miku mengucapkannya tepat dibelakang tubuh Mikuo, mata aquanya yang serupa dengan milik Miku membulat, jantung Kaito yang ada di genggamannya jatuh begitu saja. Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam katana Gakupo.

"BUNUH AKU,MIKUO-KUN!" Miku berteriak sambil memejamkan matanya rapat. Tangannya mengepal kuat untuk menahan rasa takutnya. Gadis tosca itu menunduk dalam menyembunyikan tangisannya.

"Apa.. apa kau TULI,hah? Aku bilang, BUNUH AKU!" Miku berteriak lagi,kali ini teriakannya lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Suaranya bergema di antara tembok-tembok gedung tua itu.

Len mejambak rambutnya lagi sambil tertawa. Tampaknya pemuda ini terlalu merasa tertekan dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang telah melakukan pembunuhan berantai itu tidak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Mikuo. Apalagi saat dia mengingat kematian Rin yang sama mengenaskannya dengan kematian Kaito, salah satu sahabat terbaiknya yang selalu menyemangatinya setelah kematian Rin.

Len menatap wajah sang setan itu dengan penuh kebencian yang sudah mulai mengakar di hatinya. Rasa amarah mulai membuatnya buta akan keadaan. Matanya dengan liar menatap sekeliling. Len tertawa saat melihat sebuah kapak darurat yang ternyata masih tersimpan dengan sangat baik di balik bingkai kaca yang sedikit buram karena debu.

"Arigatou,Len…"

Len menolehkan wajahnya dengan sangat berat saat mendengar suara Miku. Len terdiam sambil menatap Miku yang berdiri dibelakang tubuh Mikuo. Tapi Mikuo tidak bereaksi apapun,dia terlalu asyik menginjak-injak jantung Kaito hingga hancur lebur.

"Aku mohon,Mikuo-kun.." Miku menarik ujung baju Mikuo yang sedikit kusut sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Mikuo menoleh sekilas. Tangannya dengan sigap mencengkeram lengan gadis tak berdosa itu dengan sangat kuat. Miku mengerang pelan,tapi dia masih berusaha menahan dirinya untuk sesaat.

"Aku mencintaimu,Mikuo-kun. Jika kau juga mencintaiku,bunuhlah aku..."

Miku menatap bola mata aqua itu dengan sangat lembut, ujung bibirnya yang kaku ditarik keatas dan membentuk sebuah cekungan yang indah. Air matanya terus saja mengalir dari sudut-sudut matanya yang bengkak. Mikuo sangat terkejut saat melihat ekspresi Miku saat ini.

Miku yang selalu menatapnya dengan lembut, Miku yang selalu tersenyum manis padanya, Miku yang selalu berdiri di belakangnya untuk memberikannya kekuatan setiap saat, Miku yang selalu mengulurkan tangan padanya, Miku yang selalu rela meneteskan air mata untukknya.

"Onihime…"

"Aku mencintaimu,Mikuo-kun. Terima kasih untuk semuanya…"

Miku menutup matanya rapat. Tangannya mengepal di depan dada,sebuah senyum yang tulus terukir di wajahnya. Mikuo menggeram pelan,tangan kanannya terangkat tinggi. Pantulan cahaya dari katana mengenai wajah Miku,sebuah siluet pantulan malaikat yang tersenyum di katana membuat Len nyarsi berteriak saat dia menyadari Miku sedang mengorbankan nyawanya kepada sang setan.

"Tidak! Miku!"

Tangan Mikuo terayun kebawah dengan sangat cepat,tampak sebuah kristal bening yang berkilauan di timpa sinar rembulan menetes dari sudut matanya. Miku tersenyum simpul padanya,

"Arigato,Mikuo-kun…"

Katana itu meluncur dengan sangat cepat, ujungnya yang tajam bersinar terang saat…

JLEBBB!

Merah.. Merah yang bertebaran dimana-mana..

Sebuah senyuman pilu dalam merah..

" Hah? A… Ti..tidak! TIDAKK!"

* * *

Miku: huwoo! Masih **to be continued** lagi! Padahal ini udah chap yang ke 4,lho! Masih ada typonya juga!

lalu? #watados

Miku : gimana nasib ceritamu yang lain,BAKA?

Len: biarkan saja dia,percuma saja kau berteriak. Buang-buang tenaga….

Miku: gimana nggak teriak? Nasib kita nggak jelas, Len

e,he,he….

Miku & Len: *meringkuk dipojokkan karena takut dimakan author(?)

minna~… Review,please… biar nasib mereka jelas,aku butuh review kalian…! ^^

Jaa Nee~…

**Review,Please….**


	5. Chapter 5

Maaf untuk hiatus saya yang terlalu lama, (っ╯_╰˘)

Nah, tanpa basi-basi, silahkan membaca..

Summary: "tak kan kubiarkan siapapun membuatmu menangis. Oleh karena itu,akan kulakukan apapun agar kau tidak menangis lagi"

Rated : oke, kita rubah jadi M.

Disclaimer:gag perlu tanya lagi vocaloid udah jelas-jelas punya crypton and yamaha, kalau vocaloid punya saya,hancur sudah mereka.

Warning : cerita jelek,gag memenuhi EYD, abal, gaje , typo every where, kalo nekat baca,mending siap-siap muntah(?)

* * *

Tangan Mikuo terayun kebawah dengan sangat cepat,Tampak sebuah kristal bening yang berkilauan di timpa sinar rembulan menetes dari sudut matanya. Wajahnya berubah sedikit sendu saat melihat Miku tersenyum simpul padanya,

"Arigato,Mikuo-san…"

Katana itu meluncur dengan sangat cepat, Dari ujungnya yang tajam bersinar terang saat…

JLEBBB!

" Hah?! A…Ti..tidak! TIDAKK!"

* * *

**DON'T MAKE HER CRY**

Suara teriakan bergema mengoyak malam. Menembus puluhan centi tembok dan tumpukan barang,menerjang dinginnya malam dan memudar di langit malam yang kelam.

Setetes demi setetes darah mengalir dari lukanya,membasahi pakaiannya dan lantai di sekelilinginya. Dia jatuh terduduk sambil tersenyum lembut. Pancaran matanya meredup seiring senyumannya yang memudar berganti erangan kesakitan. Dia memegangi lukanya yang semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah.

Seorang pemuda honey blonde menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Ekspresi terkejut luar biasa terukir di wajahnya yang berubah pucat pasi. Bibirnya bergetar pelan melihat pemandangan mengerikan di hadapannya. Seluruh sendinya terasa lemas tak bertenaga. Air mata mengalir menuruni setiap lekuk wajahnya. Pikirannya kembali terngiang akan sosok Rin yang ditemukan mati mengenaskan. Membuat hatinya terasa hancur.

Tatapannya penuh penyesalan saat melihat seorang gadis tosca berteriak histeris sambil menangis hebat. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Bahkan,dia sudah tidak bisa merasakan hatinya lagi.

Gadis itu pun,tampak semakin kacau. Matanya yg bengkak tampak berkedut dan memerah, Tangan kecilnya menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh pemuda di hadapannya,berteriak memohon pada Tuhan. Membiarkan tubuh mungilnya terbalut darah segar dan tetesan air mata.

Menyedihkan..

Hal itulah yang dapat ditangkap dalam pikiran sang pemuda honey blonde. Hatinya terasa semakin sakit saat melihat mereka berdua sedang bersimpuh melawan takdir. Ah,bukan mereka. Tapi seorang gadis saja,sedangkan pemuda tosca itu seakan tidak peduli pada takdirnya.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat,dia merogoh sakunya. Mengambil handphone miliknya dan segera membuat panggilan darurat ambulance. Handphonenya terjatuh setelah dia selesai membuat panggilan.

Bingung.

Itulah yang dirasakannya. Apa yang akan dia katakan saat mereka melihat kekacauan ini? Miku? Tidak mungkin kalau gadis itu mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata saja untuk dijadikan alasan. Dia pasti akan langsung menjerit dan menangis hebat.

"Sial!"  
Len menggeram pelan sambil memukul lantai dengan tangannya. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi akan kotornya lantai itu,tidak peduli akan tajamnya kerikil yang menusuk tangannya,dan membiarkan darah mengalir dari sela-sela punggung dan jemari tangannya.  
"Brengsek!"

Investigasi telah selesai dilakukan, Pertolongan pertama pun sudah dilakukan dengan begitu baik. Kini, pemuda tosca itu sedang tertidur dengan selang yang mengelilingi setiap centi tubuhnya. Ah, juga gadis tosca yang sedang menggenggam erat tangannya, tertidur dengan tenang disamping tubuh pemuda itu.

Seorang polisi berpawakan tinggi dengan garis wajah yang begitu tegas mendatangi seorang pemuda honey blonde yang sedang duduk termenung di atas kabin. Wajah pemuda itu begitu pucat pasi. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya bergetar karena iba.

"Len? Kau tidak apa-apa?"  
"Ah, tidak apa-apa,Leon-san..."

Len mendongakkan wajahnya dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman simpul yang justru membuatnya terlihat begitu menakutkan. Leon tersentak kaget, tapi dia paham akan kondisi kejiwaan Len. Pasti sangat menakutkan, bila mengetahui pembunuh saudaramu tercinta ternyata teman dekat atau bahkan malah sahabat baikmu sendiri.  
Leon membalas senyuman Len sambil mengusap lembut ujung kepalanya. Membuat Len untuk sesaat merasa sedikit tenang. Leon segera menyadari kondisi ini, dia bergegas duduk disamping Len yang sedang menatap wajah kedua temannya yang begitu damai tertidur di dalam ambulance.

"Len, dengarkan aku! Ini bukan salahmu. Tindakanmu sudah begitu baik. Membawa kami kesini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menyelesaikan pembunuhan mengerikan itu. Jadi -"  
"Kalian bisa mengambil Mikuo dari kami,hah!",Len berteriak histeris saat memotong pembicaraan Leon, dengan bibir yang bergetar,Len masih terus berteriak," Kalian akan membuat Miku semakin hancur lagi! Aku saja tidak bisa melindunginya.. Aku tidak bisa melindunginya.. Aku.."  
Tubuh Len bergetar hebat, kedua tangannya meremat rambutnya begitu kuat. Leon tersentak kaget dan segera menghentikan aksi Len yang begitu mengejutkan itu. Mata biru shapire itu bergetar, bibirnya yang terbuka seperti mengucapkan kata-kata 'maaf' yang seperti angin lalu, wajahnya berubah semakin pucat, dan tampak kristal bening, mengalir melalui lekuk wajahnya yang tampak kotor hari ini.

"Len.."

Hati Leon tergetar saat melihatnya. Seluruh pikirannya menjadi berkecamuk tidak karuan. Sesakit itukah yang kau rasakan? Semenderita itukah kau,Len?

Tanpa basa basi, Leon segera merengkuh tubuh anak itu, anak honey blonde yang seperti pantulan dirinya di masa lalu. Berharap Len mau membagi rasa sakit itu padanya. Tapi, Leon terlalu naif.

Len mendorong tubuh Leon keluar kabin dengan begitu kuat. Membuatnya jatuh dengan keras di lantai dan berhasil membuat kepala Leon terantuk batu dengan sangat keras. Perlahan, darah segar mengalir deras dari pelipis kanan Leon. Menuruni lekuk wajahnya dan bermuara diatas kemeja hitamnya yang kotor. Mata Leon terkatup menahan rasa sakit. Bibirnya tertutup rapat. Tak mau berkompromi dengan pemiliknya yang sangat ingin meneriaki Len saat ini juga.

"Kau begitu naif Leon-san."  
Leon membuka matanya perlahan. Pandangannya mengabur sesaat begitu setetes darah mengalir dimatanya. Tapi dia masih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Sebuah wajah yang tak pernah dia bayangkan akan muncul di hadapannya saat ini. Sebuah ekspresi yang tak pernah dia sangka akan muncul dari wajah kesakitan pemuda itu.

Len menatap Leon dengan begitu sinis. Mata biru shapire yang selalu terang dan damai itu kini berubah. Menjadi mata seorang pembunuh yang begitu kuat dan liar. Seulas senyuman yang bahkan tidak mencapai matanya mampu membuat Leon bergidik ngeri dibuatnya.

"Len!"

Leon meneriaki Len dengan begitu kerasnya. Membuat beberapa orang yang berada disana terkejut dan menoleh ke arah Leon. Akan tetapi, keterkejutan mereka bertambah saat melihat Leon dengan kepala bersimbah darah dan Len yang seperti kerasukan setan entah dari mana.

Mungkin, gadis itu juga terbangun karenanya. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin ada suara isak tangis yang menggema dari dalam ambulance terdengar begitu saja.

Len menolehkan wajahnya perlahan. Menatap wajah gadis yang selalu ingin dilindunginya itu dengan sangat lembut. Lagi-lagi, dengan senyuman yang tidak mencapai matanya. Gadis itu bergidik ngeri, dia seperti ingin berteriak memanggil Mikuo yang sedang terbaring disampingnya.

"Miku-chan..."  
Gadis itu tersentak kaget saat namanya disebut oleh Len. Bukan dengan suara riang yang selalu terdengar di kepalanya. Tapi dengan suara yang begitu dingin dan mengerikan saat memanggil namanya berkali-kali.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini?"

Miku menggeleng perlahan. Tangannya bergetar hebat sekalipun dia sudah menggenggam tangan Mikuo.

"Aku merasa kesakitan Miku-chan.. Bagaimana ini? Aku merasa sakit, sangat sakit. Aku sampai ingin tertawa, Miku-chan.." Len tersenyum sambil menggenggam dada kanannya. Dia tertawa keras saat melihat wajah ketakutan orang-orang disekelilingnya.

"Selamat tinggal Miku-chan tersayang."

Len beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan kerumunan orang-orang tanpa ada seorangpun yang berani menghentikan langkahnya. Bahkan Leon pun hanya bisa terdiam ditempat sambil menahan rasa sakit.

'Ini belum berakhir!'

Sebuah bisikan lembut terngiang di kepala Leon. Memberikan dorongan yang begitu besar padanya. Dan membuatnya bangkit dengan begitu gagah. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan dengan sigap, dia menodongkan sebuah pistol ke arah Len.

"Berhenti di tempat Len!"

Len menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh perlahan. Sebuah senyum iblis tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Tangan Leon bergetar sesaat tapi nyaris membuat pistol ditangannya akan terjatuh. Leon merasa kalau dia tidak bisa mundur sekarang. Dia harus menghentikan Len. Harus!  
"Angkat tanganmu, Len!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Len tersenyum riang saat melihat wajah Leon yang terkejut. Dia begitu senang. Benar-benar seperti iblis.

"Aku.. Akan menembakmu!"  
"Dengan segala keraguan yang kau miliki sekarang Leon-san?"  
Leon tersentak kaget. Tidak, Len benar. Leon merasa dirinya dipenuhi keraguan. Apakah dia benar-benar harus menembak bocah itu? Bocah yang seperti proyeksi dirinya di masa lalu itu?

"Len-kun! Hentikan!"

Gadis itu berjalan tertatih, dengan setiap tetes air mata yang membasahi bajunya, dia masih terus berjalan ke arah Len. Dengan cepat, Leon berusaha menarik tangan gadis itu. Tapi, sepertinya hal itu percuma. Gadis itu menyentakkan tangannya dengan begitu kuat. Menghempaskan genggaman tangan Leon yang mulai memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Len. Perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa 'aku harus melindunginya.'

"Hentikan, Len-kun! Aku mohon,.."

"Ara, ara, Miku-chan. Sekarang kau sudah ikut-ikutan dengan pria lemah itu,ya."Ucap Len sambil tertawa menyeringai kepada Leon.

Miku tersentak kaget. Tanpa dia sadari, perasaan marah sudah mengelilingi dirinya. Dia tidak rela, saat orang yang sudah berjuang menyelamatkannya dan saudaranya direndahkan di depan matanya sendiri.  
"Kau salah Len-kun.." Miku berkata lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sudut matanya melihat ke arah Leon yang hanya berdiam diri sambil menatapnya sendu. Miku mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan sambil menghapus aliran air mata di wajahnya.

"Ahh, salah? Apa kau sadar Miku-chan, orang yang pantas kau sebut salah bukan aku. Tapi..." Len memberikan jeda sejenak. Membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya terdiam untuk menahan nafas mereka sejenak dan memandang Len ngeri saat pemuda itu terkekeh kecil.

"Kau.."

Nafas Leon tercekat saat Len mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada orang yang dia anggap 'salah'. Perasaan Leon berkecamuk tidak karuan. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu mengatakan hal mengerikan seperti itu? Apakah dia tidak sadar bahwa perkataannya itu seakan tidak berdasar pada apapun?

Leon menolehkan wajahnya. Dia menatap wajah mungilnya dengan tatapan nanar. Hati Leon bergetar, dia ingin sekali merengkuh tubuh rapuhnya itu. Menjaganya dari kehancuran yang luar biasa.

"A..ku..."  
"Ya, itu kau. Miku-chan," Len berkata dengan riang. Seolah-olah itu bukanlah masalah baginya bila dikatakan ternang-terangan. Dia tersenyum lebar sambil berjalan mendekati Miku.  
" Aku..? Akulah yang salah.. tidak.. tidak mungkin.."

Miku terdiam begitu saja. Mata emeraldnya melebar, menunjukkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa dalam dirinya. Mulut Miku terbuka sedikit dengan bibir yang terus bergetar. Tangan-tangan kecilnya terus menggenggam dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"Ara, kenapa kau terkejut begitu Miku-chan? Apa itu salah,eh?" Len berjalan mendekat, ujung jari jemarinya menyentuh rambut Miku perlahan dan menariknya dengan lembut. Pemuda itu menciumi aroma rambut Miku lekat-lekat sambil tersenyum penuh kepuasan.

Leon geram melihat tingkah Len yang seolah-olah sedang mempermainkan Miku. Dia ingin sekali memukul pemuda itu kuat-kuat. Tapi, Leon sadar. Satu kesalahan saja bisa menghabisi semua orang di sini. Apalagi, kondisi kejiwaan Len begitu labil.

"Len-kun.. kenapa..?"

Len menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Miku. Dia menatap wajah gadis itu dingin lalu tersenyum kecil. Diusapnya dengan lembut pipi gadis itu yang kemerahan. Miku tersentak kaget, tapi dengan segera saja dia menepis tangan Len dari wajahnya. Membuat Len terdiam saja lalu tertawa.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, Len-kun? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini!?" Miku berteriak dengan suara yang terisak-isak. Leon menatap wajah gadis itu dengan perasaan hancur. Seperti inikah yang kau rasakan Len? Seperti inikah rasa sakit yang kau rasakan saat orang yang ingin kau lindungi hancur didepan matamu sendiri,?  
"Ayo pergi, Miku-chan," Ucap Len sambil tersenyum hangat. Len mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Miku. Membuat gadis itu untuk sejenak berpikir bahwa Len sudah kembali. Berarti, tidak apa-apa juga kalau mengikuti keinginan Len. Miku menggerakkan tangannya perlahan. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Jangan... Miku..."

Sebuah suara yang begitu familiar terdengar dengan begitu jelas di telinga Miku. Membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget dan terdiam begitu saja.

Mulutnya bergetar pelan sambil menggumankan sebuah nama dari pemuda yang selalu diharapkannya. Pemuda yang selalu dia inginkan untuk berada di sampingnya saat ini.

Miku menolehkan wajahnya cepat. Berharap apa yang didengarnya bukanlah halusinasi semata. Mata emeraldnya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang sedang dipapah oleh Leon.

_Ini bukan halusinasiku,kan? Ini bukanlah fatamorgana semu yang memuakkan itu,kan?_

"Mikuo..kun..."

Suara Miku bergetar saat dia mengucapkan namanya. Bibir mungilnya tak berhenti mengucapkan nama pemuda itu dengan lirih berkali-kali. Air matanya mengalir perlahan seiring dengan sebuah senyuman penuh kebahagiaan yang terukir di wajahnya

"Ohayou, Miku." Sebuah senyum penuh kehangatan menyambut tangis Miku. Miku tersenyum lebar melihatnya. Dia berlari mendekatinya. Seolah-olah dia melupakan keadaan Len yang terlihat geram di belakang punggungnya.

"Mikuo-kun!"

Miku tersenyum lebar sambil menghambur ke pelukan Mikuo, berusaha untuk merasakan kehangatan dari sang kekasih yang sudah lama dirindukannya. Tubuh Mikuo tersentak ke belakang, mungkin saja tubuhnya belum terlalu kuat untuk menopang dirinya sendiri ataupun Miku yang ada di pelukannya saat ini. Tapi itu bukanlah masalah baginya, melihat Miku benar-benar bahagia akan kehadirannya di sini, membuat hatinya dipenuhi rasa lega dan senang.

"Ohayou mo, Mikuo-kun," Di sela-sela tangis bahagianya, Miku tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap pipi sang kekasih. Rona merah samar-samar nampak di wajah Mikuo dan berhasil membuat pemuda itu salah tingkah.

"Wah, ternyata kau masih hidup,ya? SAMPAH."

Sebuah suara rendah yang familiar terdengar memilukan, dan berhasil membuat Miku menahan nafas ketakutan. Leon dengan sigap mengeluarkan pistolnya kembali saat dia menyadari, tangan Len tidaklah kosong. Di belakang punggungnya, masih ada sebilah pisau yang tersimpan rapi di balik jaketnya.

"Seorang sampah mengatakan sampah. Jangan bercanda bocah," Mikuo tertawa kecil sambil menciumi ujung rambut Miku.

"Miku-chan, jangan pergi kemana-mana,ya. Tetaplah di sini bersama Leon-san. Oke?" Ucap Mikuo sambil mengelus kepala Miku dengan lembut.

Miku mengangguk perlahan dan berlari mendekati Leon yang sudah siap siaga dengan sebuah pistol di tangan kirinya. Dengan langkah yang sedikit tertatih, Mikuo berjalan mendekati Len yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

"Kau itu benar-benar seperti bocah kecil yang sok tahu. Mau ikut-ikutan permainanku,hah? Dasar lemah." Mikuo tertawa kecil sambil menatap rendah pada pemuda dihadapannya. Yang justru membuat pemuda itu jadi semakin geram kepadanya,

"Lemah? Kau yang lemah, dasar psycopath naif," Len membalas perkataan Mikuo dengan tidak kalah dinginnya. Tapi,sayang sekali. Hal itu justru membuat Mikuo tertawa menyeringai kepadanya. Selangkah mundur bagi Len. Dia mulai ketakutan melihat Mikuo sekarang. Dengan perban yang melilit perutnya, bekas tusukan infus yang terus mengalirkan darah, seringai dingin yang muncul di wajahnya yang kotor, dan tatapan dingin tapi menghujam itu terasa begitu dalam dan kelam.

"Takut, bocah?"  
Len tersentak kaget dan begitu dia tersadar kembali, Mikuo sudah berlari menerjangnya dengan sebuah balok kayu ditangannya. Len tidak memiliki kesempatan menghindar saat Mikuo mengayunkan balok kayu ke arahnya.  
BRAK!  
Pukulan Mikuo tepat mengenai bahu kanan Len. Membuat pemuda blonde itu meringis kesakitan dan berjalan mundur perlahan. Mikuo tidak berhenti begitu saja, dia mengayunkan balok itu lagi. Tapi kali ini, Len berhasil menghindarinya.

"Cih, sialan." Umpat Len sambil memegangi bahu kanannya yang terasa nyeri.

"Kau sudah mau menyerah,bocah lemah?"

Mikuo membuang balok kayu ditangannya dan berjalan memutari areal di sekitar Len, membuat pemuda itu memicingkan matanya pada setiap gerak-gerik Mikuo di sekelilingnya.

Suasana semakin mencekam, hanya terdengar hembusan angin malam saja yang terasa begitu menusuk di kulit. Tak ada seorangpun yang berani mendekati medan pertempuran itu. Miku yang sedari tadi berada di belakang Leon hanya bisa merapatkan tubuhnya pada punggung pria itu sambil terus berdoa dan menenangkan diri.

"MATI KAU!"  
Terdengar sebuah teriakan yang begitu keras, membuat Miku menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara. Matanya membulat saat melihat Len berlari menerjang Mikuo dengan sebuah pisau ditangan kirinya.

"Huh? Kau menantangku, bodoh?"

Mikuo berhasil mengelak dengan sangat baik saat Len mengarahkan pisaunya ke perut bagian kiri pemuda itu. Mikuo berjalan mundur perlahan, seolah-olah sedang mengejek Len yang gagal mengenainya.

"Keparat!"

Len merangsek maju lagi, dia mengayunkan pisaunya dengan liar ke arah Mikuo sambil terus mengumpat dengan geram. Lagi-lagi, Mikuo berhasil menghindarinya dengan sangat baik. Pemuda teal itu hanya terkekeh pelan setiap melihat serangan Len yang gagal mengenainya. Dengan seringai iblisnya dia mulai mendekati Len yang terlihat semakin geram.

"Dasar lemah.."

JLEBB!

Merah.

Warna merah pekat yang seolah-olah seperti meloncat di antara udara malam yang dingin. Seperti kembang api yang berpendar dilangit malam. Entah merah milik Mikuo ataupun Len. Merah itu tetap mengalir dari tempatnya seperti air terjun yang begitu bebas. Membuat Miku menutup mlulutnya dengan ke dua tangan sambil menahan gejolak dalam perutnya.

"Jangan..jangan lagi.."

Merah yang pekat..

Seringai sang iblis..

Rintihan kesakitan..

Terjatuh dalam merah yang kelam...

Dan tawa sang malaikat penyabut nyawa..

"Jangan lagi...Mikuo-kun!"

* * *

Yap! Cerita untuk chapter kali ini hanya segini saja. Saya benar-benar minta maaf untuk masa hiatus yang terlampau lama ini.

Nah, untuk cerita selanjutnya, tergantung dari pendapat pembaca.

Apakah langsung epilogue, ataukah chapter lanjutan.  
Mohon tanggapannya.

Salam dari saya,

**RnR please..**


End file.
